


As Long As You Love Me

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU- Vampires, AU- Werewolves, F/M, Romance, Vampire!Andy, Vampire!Joe, Vampire!Pete, vampire!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maker & his kid vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Friday: 5:51 AM

It never failed to bring an amused smile to the teen's young features as she watched a twenty-nine year old man- who was 5'6- balance precariously on the railing of a stairway. He was her maker, one she was down right glad to have instead of some prick that would have probably abandoned her. Tommie smirked as her maker's eyes snapped up at the sound of a heart beat. It had been too long since they fed, but Tommie took notice she coped better than her maker. He was always on edge, jumpy, & easily aggravated when he hadn't fed recently.

"Let's go." He spoke suddenly, hazel eyes narrowing at the rising sun. It didn't kill them, it just gave them a sunburn & worsened the longer they we out. Tommie looked at him with zero expression, but her brown eyes showed in puzzlement. He sighed in annoyance, he did that a lot lately & Tommie was left clueless to that as well. She was fifteen when bitten, & had been with him for four years. Both still unfazed with the curse known as aging.

6:20 AM

Tommie still had yet to figure out the reason for their departure of the stairway outside the apartments. She merely followed her maker as they walked down the seemingly abandoned street, the street lights buzzing quietly as they illuminated the pavement they now walked on.

"The sun." He said quietly. Tommie cocked a brow at his hooded head, she swore he had weird super senses when she made a face he didn't see. "It'll hurt to walk in alright? Remember I explained this to you earlier?" He asked quite rude. She remained quiet knowing- by his tone & his natural characteristics- it was a rhetorical question. Most of his were, he knew Tommie would answer, then he could laugh at her; make her feel inadequate.

"Yea, but I mean c'mon, it can't hurt that bad. Can it?" She questioned with a shrug. Her maker shot her a glare, one when Tommie spoke nonsense. It wasn't uncommon for that look to be thrown around often. Whether in the presence of other vampires, werewolves, or humans; it wasn't uncommon. People always assumed Tommie & him were family, when in reality, they weren't even friends; nor did they look alike. Tommie was Black & Mexican, while he looked pure Hispanic. Their races obviously showed in their skin; Tommie's skin was a light brown & his well tanned.

"... Did you hear about the massacre a few towns down?" He asked changing the subject. Tommie shook her head in response, regardless he wasn't looking. "The council suspects it's a coven of youngbloods. You're generation of teens are reckless, & arrogant. Vampires are meant to stay hidden from humans, but you're generation is putting all of our efforts in danger. We do this to stay safe, humans aren't meant to know of us. The council hopes their efforts won't be in vain." He said casually, as if their lives weren't apart of that. Tommie remained silent. Her maker not feeding meant that he could be angered easily, & at least twenty times a day she pissed him off with her two cents, or her intelligence.

***

They stopped in a diner, he fetching a coffee, & her taking a seat besides him in the booth. Other customers threw them weird looks; nothing new.

"What are we doing here?" Tommie asked. He knew for a fact she meant, 'What are we doing three towns over from where I was turned?' He hadn't told her because she needn't know. Truth be told, after the cops stopped searching for Tommie "the runaway" Phillips- and her parents finally faced facts- he thought it be good to move. So they traveled to New York & stayed six months, then San Francisco & stayed a year & a half, next was Miami for a duration of two years, now their three towns over from Tommie's old home.

"No reason in particular. Besides, if you don't like it, you can leave, I released you three years ago anyway. Nothings grounding you here, with me," he replied sipping his heavily sugared drink. True, he had released her once he thought her everything she had to know to survive. She furrowed her brows at the line 'Nothings grounding you here,' she called bullshit. He didn't know her reasoning of staying with him for so long.

"I can't." She murmured, eyes dropping to the straw wrapper she fumbled with. He shifted besides her, she could feel his question with the movement. Tommie didn't know how to explain it, but in some way it made sense.

"C'mon, let's get home kid," he said softly. She silently gasped, he rarely called her her actual name, just kid, & she in turn rarely called him Pete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four years of traveling & living together, Pete finally warms up to Tommie.

Later That Day: 2:00 PM

Tommie flopped down in the armchair, legs hanging off one armrest & her head resting on the other. 'Another day,' she thought staring up at the ceiling. Pete came in & sat down on the couch, sandwich in hand. Human food didn't really nourish a vampire, it merely... prolonged the need to feed. They sat in relative silence; not counting Pete's chewing as he tore into the bread & meat filled creation.

"I gotta go out later tonight. You coming?" Pete asked, voice cutting into the silence Tommie enjoyed. She rolled her head to look at him, usually he never invited her to his social gatherings. Seeing she was a "child", maybe he was finally seeing her as a responsible, young adult. Tommie mentally snorted at the suggestion.

"... Sure, not much to do here anyways." She replied after her moment of thought. Pete smiled widely, Tommie was unsure of her choice, he never directed a smile at her like that. It was a smile she only seen him do with close friends, a real, genuine smile.

"Good, we'll leave at four. Dress casual," he said before leaving. She sat there, staring at the spot he once occupied. 'Odd,' she thought standing to leave to her room.

***

Tommie "wasn't" shocked to find Pete laying on her bed. She "wasn't" shocked to see him flash her another smile.

"What are..." Tommie began but shook her head. She moved to sit in her comfy computer chair, Pete smirked at her.

"What are you doing?" He bugged five minutes later as Tommie was scribbling down things in a ratty old red notebook. She swiveled to look at him, jumping slightly when she learned he was standing right in front of her.

"... Ideas for... sketches..." she explained moving her bangs off to the side. Pete nodded, Tommie considering that the end of the conversation, & turned around to continue her scribbling. She squeaked in surprise when Pete grabbed her arm, moving it so he could situate himself on her lap. "What are you doing?" She asked voice cracking towards the end. Pete merely laughed as he tucked his head into her neck, Tommie sat there frozen. They almost never touched.

"Why do you ask a lot of questions?" He asked, breath heating up the skin of her cool neck.

"Why don't you?" She retorted hoping he wouldn't get mad, she forgotten neither had fed yet. Pete laughed warmly, Tommie felt the rumble pass through her. He sat there, on Tommie's lap, for ten minutes. She finally felt her arms hurt from hanging at her sides, so she wrapped them around his narrow frame. He sighed in contentment. 'Finally.' He thought hugging her back. They remained like this for another five minutes before a knock on the door interrupted them. Pete slid off Tommie's lap, leaving both himself & her cold. She followed him, it was natural really. She always followed him when he answered the door, or she'd pop up just as he opened it.

"Oh, hey Steven," Pete said warily. 'Great, Steven,' she thought with an eye roll. Steven, the werewolf Pete had known since he was a kid. He'd always been wary of his friend, Steven always got into things most people would question.

"Pete, great to see you! I just came over to give you this," he said extending a hand. A fair large package being held out to Pete, he glanced it over before taking it.

"What is it?" Pete questioned, hazel eyes narrowing significantly. Steven shrugged & caught sight of Tommie who was hidden behind Pete, regardless they were of equal stature.

"Hey Tommie," he said coolly. She rolled her eyes & scooted forward more, Pete took notice & draped his arm around her shoulders; pulling her into his side. She still felt weird for physical contact, granted they've been together four years. "Are you two..." the question died down as Pete met his gaze, hazel eyes unnerving as he nodded solemnly. Pete smiled at Tommie & kissed her forehead, Tommie in turn pressed further into his side & wrapped an arm around the front of his waist.

"Problem?" Pete asked as he fussed with the taping on the box. Tommie took it & turned to walk to the kitchen, she easily removed the obstacle with a box cutter, then returned & handed him back the package. "Thanks. Oh, are you staying?" He asked, directing the question at Steven.

"... Oh! Uh... I don't know. I guess I just came to drop off the thing," he said staring at the two. Pete nodded & removed one of three items from the box. Two necklaces, the small beaded chain solid black, Pete set them back in the box too fast for Tommie to see what had been dangling from it. "Yea, those are for tonight, I assume you're bring Tommie here?" Pete glanced to her before nodding.

"Though if she hadn't come, it wouldn't have been my dilemma, it'd be Bernard's," he said quickly. "Now if you'll excuse us, we must get ready." Steven nodded & quickly ran off. Pete made his way to his bedroom with Tommie following right behind him. He set down the box gently & looked at Tommie. She situated herself on the edge of the bed, staring at him with wide brown eyes.

"So, what's this gathering for?" She asked reaching into the box without permission. Pete didn't scold her.

"Our prodigies," he simply said. "Listen, Im'ma go shower before its time. You get ready kay?" Tommie nodded & pulled out one of the necklaces. The symbol dangling from the bottom was of a single wing & half a circle, the wing was brown, & the tips of each feather were hazel. Tommie stared at it, admiring the nice craving skills someone used on this piece of metal. Next Tommie removed one of two sleeveless t-shirts, they were plain black, she slipped one on. It showed her tattoos she'd gotten over the four year duration. Her tattoos mainly consisted of plain tribal spirals that wrapped all the way up her arms, both arms with tribal spirals that went up to her shoulders, then wrapped once around her neck (like Pete's thorn necklace). The only things that weren't tribal was the tree on her right wrist, it went with the tribal in the end though.

"Nice..." she murmured to herself with a smile. Finally, she got to the dark green cloaks. She slipped into it, looking herself over in the mirror. She adored the way the cloak dragged on the floor barely. Tommie was so wrapped up in her appearance she hadn't notice Pete emerge from the bathroom, a towel clinging dangerously low & showing off the dips his hips made.

"You look great!" He chimed in. Tommie jumped visibly, "Sorry, just sayin'." He said as he reached for a clean pair of boxers, he pulled them on & Tommie turned around.

"For your prodigies? What exactly will the prodigies be doing?" Tommie asked glancing over Pete's chest.

"Don't know. Whatever the council wants them to do I guess, I've never had a prodigy, I told you you were my first," he said pulling on his black skinny jeans, then the shirt.

"Haven't you been to one before? I mean, someone had to turn you correct?" She asked.

"I've been there once, & the council didn't call upon my maker & I. Don't know why, don't ask," Pete said pulling on the cloak next. "C'mon, we don't wanna be late." Tommie nodded & followed him out, stopping him at the front door. "What?" He asked looking at her. Tommie snorted in response & reached down to button, & zip up his fly. He blushed. 'That's new?' Tommie thought.


	3. What Is Good And What Is Evil

***

They arrived six minutes early. People already flooded the two story house; music blasting, red solo cups, & mysterious substances being passed around. Tommie stayed at Pete's side, he threw the occasional smile at unknown faces as they made their way inside.

"Pete, what's up! Who's this?" A drunken red haired male slurred. His beer slushing around as he threw an arm around Pete.

"This Bernard is Tommie Phillips, my prodigy. Tommie this is Bernard, he's one of the council members," Pete explained nonchalantly. She nodded & shook Bernard's hand, it tingled when he released it.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "I can do that. Don't ask what exactly my ability is, I have yet to find out." Bernard explained bluntly. She nodded.

"You wanna meet the others?" Pete whispered to her. Tommie lite up, she had been dying to meet other youngbloods. He pulled Tommie through the crowd until they came to three people. One with a black fedora, skin pale, lips with a tint of pink, glasses, moss green eyes, & short dirty blonde hair. "These are my best friends. That's Patrick, Andy, & Joe." He said individually pointing to each one. Joe had a dark brown, curly afro, eyes a nice blue. Andy was a red head, hair slicked back, slight orange beard, & his eyes a bright blue. He also had a gap between his front teeth but it only made him more appealing, small things added character.

"Pete this is Tommie? She's so young, we know you said young but..." Joe trailed off.

"How old are you?" Patrick asked, his small voice matching his 5'5 height.

"Fifteen, well technically if I still aged I'd be nineteen," Tommie explained as she moved closer to Pete. Patrick's all seeing eyes narrowed at them.

"Are you & Pete a thing?" Andy asked first. Tommie blushed as did Pete, but both laughed.

"Really guys? No, we're just maker & youngblood," Pete said as his laughter died down. Suddenly two boys appeared with a raven haired girl, each one taking a spot besides Joe, Patrick, & Andy. "They you're prodigies?" All three nodded simultaneously.

"That's Samantha besides Patrick, she's eighteen. This is Gerard, Andy's prodigy, he's sixteen, & this is Alexander, my prodigy he's twenty," Joe introduced. Already Patrick's prodigy was eyeing Pete like a piece of meat.

"Pete, I distinctively remember you telling us you released Tommie," Patrick asked skeptically.

"I did. But she decided to stay," he said. Patrick gave him another skeptical look.

"She did make a good choice, after all Pete already knew she was a vampire, & since he was the one who turned her, they naturally share some sort of bond," Andy pointed out. The other youngbloods nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Tom you thirst?" Gerard asked politely. He was tall, 6'4, hair dyed white & the ends black, his skin was pale like Patrick's, translucent almost. His eyes a stone gray, light & soft like the aura he gave off.

"Yes," she replied softly, even over the blaring music he picked up her response. He nodded, & did a follow me motion with his head. Tommie glanced nervously to Pete, he gave her a look of encouragement.

***

Gerard bent over to look into the fridge in the kitchen, Tommie stood besides him, leaning against the marble countertop.

"There's beer, animal, & human. Oh wait, there's synthetic too," he said with his head still in the fridge.

"Umm, I'll have human," she answered. Gerard stood up seconds later, two blood bags in hand. He emptied the contents into two separate cups. "Which do you prefer?"

"Well, I did drink human for a month or so, then Andy wheened me away with animal. Now synthetic, since like he's a veggie vamp, not bad though," he replied shaking the cup. Tommie nodded in response. They shared a silence, Gerard stood there glancing around every so often completely at ease, while Tommie was feeling anxious to return to Pete. "You okay?"

"Uh? Oh, yea fine, why?" Tommie asked. Gerard laughed at her doe eyed state.

"Nah, it's alright, I can tell your never apart from Pete long. I can sense others emotions, what's you're gift?" Gerard asked as he led her back to the gang.

"Uh, don't know. I really haven't had time to, yah know... figure it out," Tommie replied sheepishly. She let out a breath of relief when she heard Pete's unmistakable laugh.

"Go talk to him, Im'ma mingle," he said patting her on the shoulder. Tommie did, she silently crept over to Pete as he chatted with more unfamiliar faces.

"Hey, your new!" One said making everyone's attention land on her. She ducked behind Pete quickly.

"Yea, that's Tommie. She's mine," Pete said lifting an arm to look at her. She smiled sheepishly, cheeks turning pink. The vampire nodded.

"Hey! The Youngbloods are up!" Someone yelled throughout the house. Everyone quieted down, & the music slowly faded away.

"What? Where's everyone going?" Tommie asked as she took notice to everyone filing out the house, & into the backyard.

"The youngbloods put their best foot forward," he explained. Tommie still looked puzzled, "Youngbloods show their gifts off, see if they get picked to replace a council member. This game or whatever you wanna call it, it happens twice a year. The council become tired, & wish to retire. Some youngbloods step up to the plate, others are born with it." He clarified. Tommie did the oh face, & followed him outside.

***

"Tommie Phillips?" The announcer called. Tommie looked nervously at Pete. 'You can do it,' he mouthed. Tommie stuttered as she walked onto the platform, dozens of eyes on her to do something. Anything.

"Uh... I really don't have a gift," she said quietly. "Not that I know of anyhow." She added. Tommie's scared brown eyes scanned the crowd in search of Pete. He appeared besides her onstage. "Peter, what are you doing?"

"Remember how I never got called up?" He questioned. She nodded, shocked to see his hazel eyes bleed a fiery red, fangs lengthening to their full inch & a half. "I can make people see what I want them to see, that's my gift." He said. Tommie gasped & took a step back as the stage, grass, & all the spectators faded away. The stage, grass, both faded to concrete. The backyard morphed into a faintly lite alleyway...

~~~

Tommie squinted at the hooded figure, obviously male by they're build. He was scared, running down the pitch black alley, unable to see well at all.

"Shit," he quietly cursed when he realized it was a dead end. He whizzed around, hood still blocking his face from Tommie's view. His heart racing as his head whizzed in the direction of the footsteps. "C'mon please, I don't want trouble." He said. His voice trembling, it sounded familiar to Tommie but she couldn't pin the voice.

"Didn't your mommy & daddy tell you never to go anywhere alone?" One of the vampires hissed. The human backed away, back pressed into the concrete wall.

"Please, I won't tell anyone about you. Please, let me go," he pleaded. They laughed, fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"Sorry, too late," the other seethed. They lunged, Tommie shield herself from the gruesome kill. Never had she seen or heard something so vicious, so heartless. Tommie always felt horrible after a kill, & now she couldn't do a thing to save that guy. She finally lowered her arms, looking as the guys walked off; satisfied. Tommie walked over the drained body, she crouched besides him & pushed back his hood. She cried, she wished she hadn't removed the hood. Tommie cradled the lifeless body of her maker, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, was dead.

~~~

Tommie screamed as arms wrapped around her trembling frame, tears blurring her vision as she fought back. Yelling, kicking, & biting as she screamed profanities at the tops of her lungs.

"Tom, it's me! It's Pete! Stop, I was making you see what I wanted you to see! It wasn't really... it'll never be real," Pete murmured into her ear. Arms remaining tight around her as she finally calmed down enough, still sniffling. Tommie opened her eyes, they resembling Pete's from earlier. The clear night sky now clouded over, & pouring rain, everyone scrambled into the house for shelter. Only they left outside, both drenched to the bone & shivering.

"Pete?" She questioned as she tried wiping her eyes.

"I'm here." He said simply, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you react..." He continued, nuzzling her hair. Tommie clung to him, almost crushingly.

"God, don't do that again. Don't ever..." she mumbled into his cloaked body. Pete nodded, holding her head to his chest, waiting until she could stand.

***

Everyone quieted down as the pair entered the house. Two of the council members stepped forward; Bernard & some random guy. They both in blood red cloaks, hoods drawn.

"Tommie Phillips, a unique Youngblood. First of her kind!" The random on boomed to everyone. Bernard smirked.

"Yes, a Youngblood that has control of the weather! She will make a most excellent addition to our ranks," Bernard spoke, fangs sparkling. They bother turned to Tommie, "Now, are you willing to join the Council's coven?"

"What exactly does that entail? And why didn't Pete make it, he's pretty damn special," Tommie said bluntly.

"True as that may be, he's arrogant. A troublemaker," the one sneered. Tommie growled lowly at him, fangs showing & eyes shone red.

"Granted, he'll learn, I can help him. But no, I wouldn't join your coven even if he was in it," Tommie said. Everyone gasped.

"And why is that you ungrateful inbred?" Random guy snapped.

"Mark, stop." Bernard seethed. Mark took a step back, eyes fading back to brown.

"Because I'm not wasting my life to take care of others problems alright. Besides when I make a decision, only Pete's two cents counts, no one else." She explained. The elder vampire's glare boring into Pete, who for the record was like, the proudest vampire in the room at the moment.

"We respect you're decision," Bernard said with a curt nod. Tommie smiled at him.

"Thank you, now I'll be upstairs. Sleeping." She said & strode upstairs.

***

"Hey, I wanted to speak with you," cam Pete's voice softly from the doorway. Tommie rolled over on the bed, & sat up.

"Bout what- wait, am I in trouble?" She asked cautiously. Pete chuckled as he shook his head, bangs swishing slightly.

"Far from it." He said taking a seat on a plush chair across the room. His smile faded quickly, the happiness in his eyes diminishing in a matter of seconds. "If I ask you question. You promise to answer honest?" He asked sounding unsure. Tommie nodded, "What did you think of me when I first turned you?"

Tommie actually had to remember that time, "Well, I was scared of you, which is normal I guess. And I was angry when you told me I'd have to abandon my family, but for some reason, I knew you were a friend."

Pete liked at her in puzzlement, "A friend?" She nodded.

"Yea, once I calmed down about being around you, I realized something when you told me I was you're first turned. I realized you must have been alone, since I took notice you didn't have anyone else. You turned me because you saw something worth keep around, worth having. Tell me I'm wrong." Tommie said. 'She's smarter than I previously thought,' Pete said mentally. "The moment I managed to figure that out, was the moment I willingly followed you, even after you released me. You needed a companion, & I was more than happy to stand besides you, Pete, I love you." She said sincerely.

Pete blinked, hazel eyes showing fear, "I love you too." He said, though he lacked the confidence in saying the words, Tommie knew he meant it. "I suggest we get home." Pete said both hearing police sirens sounding in the distance. Tommie agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday: 1:34 AM

It was morning. Early dawn & the sun had yet to rise, leaving Pete & his prodigy in the dark of night. Neither minded, they enjoyed the dark, the cold, & rain, & not because they were vampires. Both had loved gloomy weather even before they were turned, gloomy weather expression more feelings than sunny weather. Pete led Tommie to an old park.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Pete shushed her & pulled her down besides him as he sat next to a lake, fish occasionally splashing.

"This was where Wendy & I use to come after parties," he said softly. Tommie heard of the infamous Wendy, his past girlfriend, the one that broke his heart & made him fear loving someone again. He shivered at the distance memory of her.

"What was she like? Before she, yah know..." Tommie asked. She always wondered what the girl had been like, but she didn't wish to anger Pete.

"Let me show you." Pete responded, eyes bleeding red as he gazed into Tommie's.

~~~

Tommie jumped upon hearing laughter. Two young happy teens frolicking. A boy, all smiles & hazel eyes rimmed with thick eyeliner, & a girl, all giggles & happiness.

"Wendy," Tommie breathed. Wendy was beautiful, pale skin, fiery red hair, & eyes a piercing green. Tommie watched as the teen version of Pete playfully chased after Wendy. She squealed as Pete managed to wrap his barely inked arms around her, spinning with her back pressed to his chest. He set her down, & she spun around in his arms, deity hands resting on his chest as she smiled warmly at Pete. He smiled back goofily before pressing his lips to hers chastely.

"I love you." Pete said without the slightest hint of hesitation. She stole his heart, she was the one who chipped the ice away. Wendy smiled, arms snaking around his neck.

"I love you too Pete," she said softly. Wendy kissed him with such passion; Pete never felt so alive.

~~~

"Woah, she was..." Tommie trailed off unsure of how to finish.

"Yea," Pete said huffing a laugh, "she has that effect on people." He said, tone dropping. They shared a silence neither could call comfortable.

Tommie decided to break it, "I know you said you'd never love again, but really, whose stolen my maker's heart?" She asked looking up at the sky. Pete glanced at her.

"Whatever are you talking about?" He asked with false confusion. Tommie snorted in response; rolling her eyes.

"I mean, c'mon, you've never been this open with me before. You always leave me at the apartment, laugh at me, scold me, & you don't even touch me. All these things are now gone, what happened?" She asked truly mystified.

Pete sighed, "Man, for someone so smart you're kinda dumb. But yea, some girl has stolen my heart... I'm scared she's gonna break it, she's so nice though... then again so was Wendy. Look what happened with her." He trailed off sadly.

"Hey, don't already start assuming," Tommie encouraged & took his hand. "Not all girls are like Wendy, if she hurt you then she didn't deserve you, that's probably why she did it. She knew she didn't deserve you." Tommie squeezed Pete's hand.

"I'm scared because I don't deserve her," Pete explained tears falling & ruining his eyeliner. Tommie shushed him & cupped his face, stroking his cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

"Shush, don't think that one second Wentz. People like yourself deserve love, & only the most worthy people can truly make you feel it. Like Patrick & Joe & Andy, I can tell by the way you're eyes sparkle that they make you feel loved." Pete smiled past the tears, it automatically lightening his dampened mood, "There's the Pete I know, the Pete I love." She murmured & pressed a kiss to his wet cheek.

"God, I don't know why I haven't opened up to you before. I've known you long enough to know I could trust you, but I just felt-" Tommie shushed him again. He watched her, she had closed her eyes & his features came off as pained or angry. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked panicked, hands already cupping her face as her hands fell from his.

"Your sad, & lonely, & I was like you too at one point." She explained.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, resting his head against hers.

"You. You changed me, & took me in. I was running away the night you found me, & turned me." Tommie said in a hushed whisper.

"What? Why were you running away?" Pete asked. He never questioned Tommie's past, she just always seemed happy so he assumed.

"Fuck Pete, I was tired- so tired. I couldn't take it anymore-" Tommie grit past clenched teeth. "The fighting, the drunken nights- I was tired & weak, & my mom died because of me!" She whimpered.

"That's it." Pete pressed his lips forcefully to Tommie's; ignoring her teeth. She froze, tears stopped falling, & time froze. He leaned away when she didn't respond. "Tom?"

"... Why..." she asked quietly. Pete rested his forehead to hers, pulling up his sleeves to wipe away her tears.

"Because... your the girl that stole my heart, my fragile, broken heart." He admitted. Hazel eyes soft, & innocent. "Will you have me?" Pete asked, voice trembling slightly.

Tommie nodded vigorously, "Only if you'll have me." He smirked & pressed his lips to hers, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. They were just as he pictured them, soft & plush, just how they looked; sweet like honey. Pete was finally happy, finally whole, well mostly; he would need to spend more time with Tommie. Tommie was happy at last.


End file.
